


Late Night

by blossombabes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, archie isn’t that great @ all, bughead - Freeform, ooc archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: After a run-in with a very drunk Archie, Betty enjoys a quiet night with Jughead.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Archie stans don’t come for me lmao

"Archie, you should slow down," Veronica chided her boyfriend as he raised his fourth shot to his mouth. "C'mon, Ronnie. We're here to have fun," he said before kissing her cheek and downing the drink. He began to pour another.  
Veronica rolled her eyes and took a short sip of her drink. "Archiekins," she muttered disapprovingly. 

Across the room of the loud party, Jughead watched the two carefully. Betty was holding onto his arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder, trying her hardest to stay awake. 

Why had Archie even dragged everyone here? Betty was obviously too tired for such an event, but did her best to please her friends. Jughead was only there to look out for her. He knew how these parties Archie liked usually went, and he wasn't about to let Betty pass out somewhere (from tiredness or anything else). 

Betty's eyelids began to flutter, and in an attempt to stay awake, she dug her fingernails into her palm. She ignored the throbbing pain as best she could, though found herself getting more and more awake. 

Jughead noticed her fist and held her hand in his. He intertwined their fingers gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Betty, why don't we go home? You can stay at the trailer if you want," he pleaded. 

"Juggie-" She was cut off by Archie shouting. "WOO! YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he screamed. Veronica looked positively mortified by his outburst and walked over to Betty and Jughead. "I'm leaving," she sighed. 

She pulled Betty in to a soft hug and pecked her rosy cheek, smiling at her soft best friend. "I'll see you later, V," Betty giggled. "That you will, B," Veronica said before waving to Jughead and leaving the party. 

Betty looked over at Archie who was still shouting and then back to Jughead. "Maybe we should leave," she said quietly. "We can do that, Betts," he said with a grin. 

"Let me go tell Archie bye," she said before making her way across the room and through the packs of people.

Jughead watched her nervously, losing her behind the group of people. 

"Archie-" "Betty!" Archie cheered, interrupting her for the second time that night. "What's up?" he said. 

"Jug and I are gonna head home," she said meekly. "Aw, Betts," he slurred with a pout. "C'mon, one drink?" 

"Sorry, Archie," she said, trying to take slow steps back. "No? Ok, well, let me get my goodbye kiss," he said before pulling her over to him. 

"Archie, what are you doing?" she managed to ask before he roughly grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Her protests were muffled as he held her by her jaw and her arm. 

She began pounding her fists against his chest, trying to push away from him. Archie persisted, trying to push his tongue past her lips. 

After a fair amount of squirming from the blonde, he pulled back. "Let's go to a room," he said slowly and began pulling her towards the stairs. "P-please, Arch," she begged.

"Betty?" Jughead's voice piped up, sounding on edge. Archie shoved Betty, who was visibly shaken, away and turned to his friend. "What's going on?" Jughead asked.

Betty hurried to stand behind the dark haired teen. "Please, Juggie, let's just go," she said. "Yeah, Jug, I was just telling her goodbye," Archie said dismissively. 

Jughead turned around to face his disheveled girlfriend and gently cupped her face. "Betty, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

She shook her head and looked to the floor. "Archie, so help me God if I found out you laid a hand on her," Jughead threatened. "Chill, Jug," Archie laughed. "She would've liked it."

"That's it," Jughead said before pulling his fist back and releasing onto Archie's cheek. Archie groaned as he held onto his reddened face. "Bitch," he spat before shoving Jughead. 

Jughead pulled back again, but Betty held onto his arm. "Juggie, please, take me home," she asked timidly. Jughead's expression softened at her voice. He sighed before nodding. 

"Okay, Betts, let's go home." He let the smaller blonde lead him to the door, turning briefly to raise his middle finger at Archie. 

Archie let out a "woo" before downing another drink.

Betty nearly fell asleep while leaning comfortably on Jughead's back, feeling the buzz of the road vibrate through her. Her hands twisted the fabric of his shirt in her fists as she held on tightly to his midsection.

Jughead's lips quirked into a smile at her touch, glad to be nearing his familiar home. His father was away on Serpent business, so it would be just Betty and himself for the evening. 

The trailer came into view and he parked in front, feeling Betty stir behind him. She yawned quietly and stretched before climbing off the bike. Jughead followed suit, taking her hand in his and leading her up the steps.

He unlocked his door and the couple went in, setting bags and accessories on the counters. "Betty, are you okay?" he finally asked, cupping her neck softly. 

"Yeah, don't worry about what happened with Archie," she dismissed. "He was just drunk, it's okay." 

Jughead pulled her into his chest, resting his chin atop her head. "Betty," he said before pausing. She looked up at him with her arms still around his waist.

"Seeing Archie touching you like that woke me up somehow. I know that there was a point in time that you were crazy for him, and I don't know... tonight just reminded me that maybe I take our relationship for granted. You chose me, Betts, and you could've chose him-" 

Betty placed a featherlight finger to his lips. "But I didn't choose Archie. I love you, Juggie, and only you. There's no one else for me, especially not Archie. Just you." 

She slowly brought her hand to rest over his heart, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Jughead's hands suddenly came up to hold the sides of her face and neck while he initiated a kiss.

He tilted his head in order to gain more access, letting his teeth nip gently at her plump bottom lip. She moaned softly as she wound her arms around his neck.

The kiss, though passionate, wasn't rough. It was a way for the two to reassert their feelings. Even as it turned desperate, with shaking hands tugging hair and napping teeth, it was still gentle. 

Jughead pulled back, her bottom lip still clenched between his teeth. He released it softly before resting his forehead against hers. Their panting breaths mingled in the small space between them. 

A few moments later, Betty pulled away completely, a soft smile on her swollen lips. "Do you care if I take a quick shower?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course, yeah, go ahead," he said. "I have a pair of boxers and a tee if you want to put those on afterwards." 

"Really? You don't care?"

"Yes, really." 

"Thank you Juggie," she giggled before ducking into the small bathroom. 

Less than an hour later, both teens were in their pajamas and in Jughead's bed. Betty's head laid on his chest as he held her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here," he sighed with his eyes closed. 

"So am I," she said before letting her eyes flutter shut as well. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." 

As he stared at her relaxed features in the darkness, he was inclined to believe her. Tomorrow he would let Archie know how he felt about the scenario, but for now, he was content to simply hold his dream of a girlfriend.


End file.
